This invention relates to surface mount connectors and in particular to a solder joint inspection feature for evaluating whether sufficient solder is present in a solder joint securing a contact solder tail to land on a printed circuit board.
The electrical connections between a surface mount connector and land on a printed circuit board are typically soldered. To compensate for warpage as well as to allow for differential expansion between the circuit board and the connector without stressing the solder joints, the electrical terminals in a surface mount connector are not constrained but move vertically and laterally. Typically each terminal is biased against the connector housing to assure compliance of the distal end of a solder tail with land on the printed circuit board.
Due to board warpage and other factors, the distal end of the solder tail does not always compliantly engage land on the printed circuit board, or a solder joint is formed with insufficient solder. Either of these conditions result in an unacceptable solder joint between the connector and printed circuit board.